


Moon Story

by Angelscythe



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Inspired by piece of art, Love, M/M, Young Isa and Lea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Lea has seen the Moon fall and that's something he is sure Isa would love to see! So he comes in the mid of the Night to invite him in an adventure to chase the Moon.
Relationships: Isa & Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Moon Story

**Author's Note:**

> It has been inspired by a piece of art I saw over internet, a poem I believe?
> 
> Also i have written it to celebrate the love of my two founds mom that I love so much!!!!

Laying in his hard mattress, Lea looked the sky through the holes in the roof. A Hell when it was very cold or it was raining but here, when it was so warm, it was a delight. He could see the Stars through the holes and so the Moon.

He couldn’t sleep, too much excited, and just hummed to himself, trying to find the realm of Slumber.

Usually, he could close his eyes and, in the following seconds, just fell asleep. But not today. Today, he couldn’t… for some reasons…

Why couldn’t he just sleep?

Maybe because he has to see _it_? The moment when the Moon dropped from the sky…

You couldn’t describe what it was exactly. Words couldn’t give away the beauty. How a cloud approached the Moon who turned strangely blue and, at the exact moment the soft cotton ate it, a rain of blue Stars pointed through the cloud and lightened the dark sky.

How many people could brag about having seen the Moon drop from the sky?

Certainly not much.

And what was he thought first?

Isa needed to see that!

Well, he would be upset but… maybe they could find the Moon? Together!

What wouldn’t he do to be next to him, anyway?

“ISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!”

Isa jumped in his bed when he heard this shriek in the night. He immediately got up and quickly moved to the window to open it. He wasn’t even worry that his parents might heard and dash too. For now, he was just worry that something terrible might had happened.

But, under the beam of the Stars and the clouds, he could see the smile as powerful and bright as the Sun, of his best friend.

“What is it?”

“Were you awake? Did you see it?!”

“See what? I was sleeping, Lea. You should do the same…”

“I was trying to sleep and I see the Moon falling from the sky. Come with me!” he smiled, moving out his hand to him.

“To what?”

“See the Moon that dropped from the sky! We can be the very first to do it!”

“I believe you were dreaming already, Lea,” Isa replied.

His friend bounced on place out of excitation. They were friend, best friend, since five years, meeting when they were only four years old. Since then, they could only stay together. Being apart from each other was strangely hurtful and so they ended up together more often than separated. Hence why Isa showed doubts. Perhaps his friend just wanted to be with him and searched any excuse?

But he looked very excited.

His eyes were shinning.

Maybe he wasn’t lying?

Or not completely.

“Are you sure you want me to come outside?” Isa wondered.

“I’m sure you will love it!” Lea said, nodding.

Isa knew he hadn’t much time anymore before his parents, and the servants, might arrive…

“Okay, don’t move.”

Isa jumped on the floor, came out his door and quickly dashed down the stairs. He grabbed his jacket and went in the garden. Lea smiled, excited, and bounced a bit more on place. He held out his hand to him. Isa grabbed it and followed him. Lea was blessed, smiling even more as he brought him through the garden and then toward the place he had seen the Moon fell.

Isa looked up to the sky, letting Lea show him the path because he trusted him more than anything anyway… He could close his eyes and just follow, follow…

And there, he was looking at the sky. He couldn’t see the Moon, it was true, because it was so cloudy. Could Lea had seen something else or the Moon really dropped? How the Moon could even drop, just like that?

They ran through the streets, the fresh air rolling around them and sliding in their hairs. As he glanced at him, Isa couldn’t help but smile. He never saw Lea with such ruffled hairs before. They were always so straight and now, they have volume, at least.

Isa went a bit faster to be just at his side and, as they still ran, he pressed a kiss on his cheek.

“You’re cute like that!”

Lea blushed, his cheeks turning like two tiny Suns. He passed his hand in his hairs, ruffling them even more.

“I will keep them like that forever, then!” he swore.

“Lea.”

“For! Ever!”

Isa couldn’t help but smile.

They kept running. Running again and again, jumping above the last detritus that would be taken away in the night to let Radiant Garden be only a beautiful place. They ran around flowers bed, never letting go on each other hand. They couldn’t. They just couldn’t. It was as if their hands had to be stick to each other. Lea’s was so warm, Isa’s was so cold and yet… it was perfect.

They could have held each other hands for hours.

For the eternity.

They were running for minutes, maybe hours, unless it was only seconds? The time passed in its very own way when they were together…

Anyway, they were out of breath and the Stars still lightened their way.

Lea kept showing the direction he was sure he had seen the Moon fell from the sky. They must find it! He wanted to grab a piece of Moon and gave it to Isa so he would be so happy.

Isa’s happiness was what he wished the most…

If he had to get the Moon for him, he would do it. And if the Moon dropped from the sky, it must mean it was what he needed to do…

They ran and ran.

And…

“There! It’s there!”

Lea tugged on Isa’s hand so they could go faster. They were sore, it was so hard and yes they did.

The Moon was there.

On the floor.

Lea wanted to jump toward it but Isa tugged back on his hand, forcing him to stay next to him.

“What?” Lea wondered, surprised.

“Lea…”

He held out his other hand, pointing out to the Moon.

Not in the floor.

In the sky.

Lea looked up and blinked as he saw the Moon dancing in the sky with the Stars.

“But…”

“That’s a lake, Lea,” Isa said.

“But… But you saw like me! There was no Moon in the sky!”

Isa nodded. “It was covered by the clouds, probably. But now, the clouds moved away.”

The Moon hadn’t drop, it was still there, smiling to their twin in the water, smiling to them.

“It was nice, thought,” Isa said.

“I wanted to bring you a piece of Moon,” Lea pouted.

“You put it in my heart,” Isa swore. “Now, every time I will look at it, I will remember this. Thank you.”

Isa pressed a kiss on his cheek. He looked up at the Moon, like he did so often. He could pass hours looking at it…

And Lea looked at him.

He only saw him…

How could he see something else when Isa was just there, by his side…


End file.
